


Innocence is Skin Deep

by adriedklewis



Category: The Take (TV), Tom Hardy - Fandom, freddie jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Tom Hardy - Freeform, freddie jackson - Freeform, the take - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriedklewis/pseuds/adriedklewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie Jackson is once again led astray from his wife Jackie, and instead of hunting the usual easy woman, he decides to challenge himself and find a proper lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence is Skin Deep

“Whatsa matter Freddie, not having any luck with birds tonight?” Jimmy asked his cousin in almost a sarcastic way. As hard as he tried to sound considerate, he wasn’t and judging by the curl of Freddie’s upper lip in response, Freddie wasn’t buying it.  
“Maybe I’m gettin’ rusty Jim, getting’ too old to be fooling about.” Freddie had never thought this way before, and he questioned what was making his self esteem drop below egotistical douche bag for the first time ever.  
“Maybe it’s because you forgot to take off your wedding ring tonight,” Jimmy tried to stifle his laughter as he said it, receiving another angered lip curl from Freddie as he jerked the silver band off his knuckle and shoved it in his pocket, stretching out his fingers after.  
“I’m just tired of the slags, you know Jim boy? The birds I get with, it’s like I don’t even have to undress them because everything is already hanging out already. There innt any mystery in that. I want a girl in a long skirt, not one who can’t bent over without her cunt showing.”  
Jimmy looked around the room, full of girls just like the one Freddie just described.  
“Well I think you’re in the wrong place if that is what you’re after brother.”  
A quick nod from Freddie and he left, ordering another drink for Jimmy on his way out, sort of as a silent apology for all the disagreements they had that day.  
He wandered, he didn’t know where the classy broads hung out this late at night. The type of girl he was after was probably curled up in a window seat reading a book in a nightgown. He was about ready to give up hope when he stumbled across her.  
She was standing in a pay phone, slamming the receiver against the hook, and leaning her forehead against the glass pane wall, sighing heavily. She made a small circle of fog on the glass as she let her anger out.  
“Are you alright?” Freddie asked her, prying open the squeaking door, closing in on his prey.  
Normally a big pair of tits and a shitload of makeup would be what turned a woman into a goal for him, but with this bitch, or should I say lady, it was her skirt that went to her toes, which were simply painted with shiny black polish. She had a bit of her rack showing, but nothing too slutty, it still set her far apart from Freddie’s regular women. Also, the light pink cardigan that hugged her upper body was a nice touch.  
She leaned away from the glass, her brows furrowed in anguish at whatever situation she was dealing with. Freddie could tell that she was having second thoughts about answering him, but she did anyways when he flashed his famous grin.  
“Yeah, I’ll be okay I’m just having a little trouble reaching my friend, she has my car, I just want to go home.” Her voice was sweet, it had a hint of assertion in it which led Freddie to believe she was an independent woman, but the way she looked at him as if he was her only hope made him think otherwise.  
“Awh now, I can’t let a young miss like you stay out alone on this street, it’s pretty dark this time of night. Let me call you a cab?” Freddie himself was almost surprised that he managed to say something so nice to a woman other than his daughters.  
“Are you sure?” I haven’t enough money for a cab, I could send you money after I get home?”  
She seemed genuinely thankful, and he trusted her. Ain’t like it mattered though, Freddie had just pulled off a successful job with Jimmy and money was no obstacle for a while now. However, knowing she had enough money in her flat to be confident she could pay him back, he figured it might be worth a trip.  
“Of course love, on one condition. You have to let me ride with you so I know you get there safely, even these damn cabbies can’t be trusted with a woman like you.” Freddie could barely contain himself, he felt like an actor, he thought he deserved some sort of award for his convincing performance.  
He saw the glimmer of doubt in her eyes, followed by a dying need to get home, so she nodded, faking a smile to show she felt okay with all this.  
Freddie called for a cab and they stood together waiting, Freddie leaned up against the booth and was muttering some nonsense, which if you asked him to repeat he couldn’t, about being a dentist and never having been married or having kids, that he was waiting for justthe right woman. He could hardly contain himself, the way she smiled and encouraged him to continue, absolutely falling for him, when he planned to take her back to her place, convince her to let him in, fuck her ‘till he was satisfied, cuddle a bit till she knocked out, then take anything valuable in her flat and leave, maybe leaving a fake name and number.  
The cabbie finally arrived, Freddie had gotten himself all worked up while waiting and was having a hard time remaining a good guy appearance while wanting to chew out the driver, but he managed.  
The car ride to her place was better than he thought, when he subconsciously put him hand around her thigh and she sent him a smile, he was a little more confident he was going to be reaching his goal tonight, of fucking goody two shoes.  
She shrugged when Freddie had asked her why she was out so late, which caused the left sleeve of her light pink cardigan to gently slip off her shoulder. One strap was all Freddie saw, but it let him know that under this tanktop, there was no bra. Desperately trying to hold back all the profound things he thought, like how badly he wanted to snap that strap right off and grab her bare chest.  
“So would you like to come up for some tea?” Her sweet voice asked the second time.  
With a shake of his head Freddie left his thoughts and smiled, nodding. He paid the driver and they got out of the car.  
He watched her fingers toy with the lock, and he looked around to see the easiest exit.  
“Make yourself at home. You take milk David?” She waited for a response. Obviously he wasn’t David, and it took him a moment to realize she was calling out to his alias.  
“Ah, sure sure, thank you sweetness” He replied as she left the room and he took a seat on the couch.  
There wasn’t a lot more talking done, and neither of them finished their cups before Freddie’s primitive mindset over came him and he was grinning a sharky smirk at her while he watched her fiddle with her painted fingers.  
“Why don’t you show me the bedroom doll?” He asked her, he knew he just blew it . The nice guy act was over and he knew she would have him out the door in a moment.  
Much to his surprise, she didn’t bitch slap him or say anything like “how dare you!” Instead, she laced her pretty little fingers around his and pulled him to a stand.  
“Why don’t I show you to the loo first?” A devilish grin pulled her glossy lips to her cheeks.  
“You saying I need to freshen up?” Freddie questioned jokingly while trying to wrap his arms low around her waist.  
She didn’t allow it, she held onto his fingers and led him to the bathroom.  
Putting her hands on the sink, with Freddie standing behind her, looking questioning, she explained her motives.  
“No I’m saying I want to see your face while you have me bent over.”  
It came as a shock to Freddie, who didn’t even realize his hands were now groping her ass and feeling her up, every inch he could grab. She was different from any woman he had toyed with, maybe she wasn’t a saint but, as his hand slid her skirt up her legs, and his fingers touched her bare pussy, he learned what set her apart.  
“You’re a fucking virgin?” He ripped his hands away from her, until now, untouched lips and stepped back. She turned around, giving him a look he couldn’t quite place.  
“Well I didn’t think that would be a bad thing Freddie.”  
”How d’you know my name?” His lip curled, not in disgust, almost in fear.  
“Oops, was I not supposed to?” All signs of sweet innocent little lady left her, she let her sweater fall to the floor, the cold air in the windowless bathroom making her nipples hard, which he saw and then felt as she pressed up against him.  
“You know you’re tired of those nasty girls, Freddie, you shouldn’t have to share, you should be the first, and only man to ever own a woman.” He was getting stiff again, but before he went and de-flowered her he would have to know how she knew him. Obviously robbing her blind was out the door. Even without and introduction she had still figured out who he was, there is no way he would get away with anything now.  
He didn’t have to ask again.  
“I used to work at Maggie’s salon, Freddie you don’t remember me?”  
He suddenly did. The shy girl who never actually met him.  
“You’ve changed a bit.” He managed to choke out, as her soft womanly touch grasped his pants.  
“Yeah, but now I’m here, and I’m tired of admiring you from afar. I won’t tell anyone, It can be out secret.”  
That was all he needed to hear. But he wasn’t going to take this unpopped girl and smush her face against a bathroom mirror, so he wrapped his hands around her ass and pulled her up so she straddled his hips. The warm pressure of her against his ever hardening dick had his eyes practically rolling back in his head when he gave her a soft hiss and carried her to the bedroom down the hall.  
“This is going to hurt, you know, a fucking lot, right?” He raised his eyebrows while questioning her, and undid his belt, letting his pants hit the floor.  
“It really can’t be that bad, all my girlfriends say it’s just a little sore at first.” She must have been sooo young, Freddie thought. Old enough to have her own place, old enough to smash. She laid on the bed, right before she could take off her top, Freddie stopped her. He was going to be a bit delicate with this one, but there was something he hadto do first.  
He grabbed her lower lip with his teeth, and hooked his fingers on her straps. With one good tug, they both snapped and her full tits bounced out, waiting for him to grab hold. He cupped them and moved his teeth from her lip to her jawline, neck, collar bone, before using his mouth on her bust, casually looking up to her face to see if she was enjoying it. He didn’t know if it was his tongue tracing her nipples, or his hard dick rubbing against her slit, but her eyes were clenched shut tight and her own teeth were now grinding at her lip in an attempt to stifle the noises.  
She was going to be sorry she agreed to it. There was a reason Freddie was so popular with birds, and that wasn’t just his sleezball charm. She learned that quickly when she slid his shorts off, and his massive dick pressed at her entrance.  
With a gasp as the tip went in, she propped herself up on her shoulders, Freddie felt a bit bad, but he thought the look on her face was cute, so he couldn’t help but chuckle softly.  
“What, you can’t handle me?” He nibbled her hear after mumbling this, she replied without words, instead by grabbing his hips and forcing him into her.  
Freddie shamefully let out a loud groan, he didn’t like letting the women hear him, but he couldn’t help it. He had never felt anything like it, and he had never been wanted so badly by a woman. It was the combination of how tightly she was wrapped around him, and the fact that he knew no other bastard had ever been where he was, that made him feel something. It wasn’t the orgasm that he was trying to hold off on. It wasn’t pain or sadness or happiness or anything, it was something that terrified him. For a second, he felt like he needed her.  
She didn’t seem to notice, how could she, her eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth agape with the moans and whimpers, her hands were shaking while trying to grasp onto anything. They found their place, in Freddie’s hair. After savagely thrusting in her for a bit, he slowed his pace, for the first time, well, ever, he slowed down to make it better for her. He kissed her. He didn’t bite her lip, he just kissed her and listened to her whimpers sound more like relief and less like panic.  
“You okay love?” He whispered, pulling just an inch away from her lips.  
“I’m just fine Freddie.” Her letters rolled out as she returned to his lips.  
Normally it took good, old fashioned, brutal fucking to make Freddie bust, but not tonight. It was her lips on his, her fingers twisted in his hair, her moans, her pussy tightening around him while she got off, her smell even, that made Freddie come tonight. And without thinking, he came while he was shoved deep inside of her. With automatic regret he pulled out of her.  
“I’m so so sorry, I’m so sorry.” Freddie never apologizes for nothing, but he was doing a bunch of new things today.  
“I got caught up innit, wasn’t thinkin’ I’m sorry.” He kissed her temple and slid off the bed, and helped her off.  
“You alright there pet?” He pointed to her and she looked down. The tiniest spot of blood.  
“You really weren’t lyin’ about being un-touched, were ya?” He asked, but he knew he was right, he was mostly wanting to hear it from her.  
“Of course, I would have thought you figured that one out while you were seven inches deep in me Freddie.” She smiled, walking past him.  
“I did love.” He stopped her by wrapping and arm around her from behind, and he kissed the back of her head. After he let go of her, she left and he heard the water in the washroom start running.  
He almost vomited at how disgustingly sweet he was, he was going to go home and fuck Jackie like a whore, and forget this ever happened. He got dressed and attempted to leave, but he just couldn’t.  
He walked to her home phone and saw a list of numbers, he jotted down the one that said “HOME” and then searched for a bigger piece of paper.  
“Listen, I feel rotten leaving while you’re showering. You probably expect to come out and have a bite to eat with me. Sorry that isn’t going to happen. I’ll get the kettle going for you though, and don’t worry about that cab fare. I would leave my number but, well anyways I took your number, I might call.”  
He didn’t know how to end it. Did he say “Love, Freddie.” Or “Sincerely, Freddie.” No, he was at a loss, so he just said “Thanks, Freddie.” He set the note down by the phone, and feeling like absolute shit, he felt like he owed her. So, In doing what he thought was a nice gesture to show gratitude, he threw atop the note, five one hundred dollar bills he had gotten at the job today. A small price to pay for the emotional damage he was going to inflict on this girl. He set the tea pot on the stove and left quietly.  
“Freddie, you want me to cook us something to eat?’  
“Freddie?” She called as she walked out of the bedroom in shorts and a tank top, her wet hair dripping down her back, the way Freddie likes it.  
But Freddie wasn’t there to appreciate it.  
She read the note he left, and fought the tears in her eyes. She didn’t really expect anything out of this, she got what she wanted. But she wasn’t some whore. And yet, he still left money, like that was what she had wanted, and he took what he wanted and paid up.  
She disregarded the sweetness of the note. All a hoax, nothing could change the fact that he paid her for sex. With that she went to the kitchen and dumped out the steaming hot water, not even comfortable drinking tea made by that bastard. She went to bed, hoping he would never call her.  
Freddie made it home soon after, all the way there twirling the paper with her number around between his fingers, trying to decide how long from now would it be appropriate to call her. He got home and he tried to fuck his wife, he really did. It was no use though, the phone next to the bed was taunting, and he couldn’t focus on the blonde who was bent over in front of him, faking moans and pretending like she still liked feeling him. He just went to bed.


End file.
